A Legends Rebirth
by fanwriter10101
Summary: An old forgotten legend about a fallen star from the skies returns and he will show the world that he is no ordinary ship. Three way crossover, Naruto, One Piece, and Arpeggio of Blue Steel. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow writers and readers! How are you all doing? Good I hope! Well I have a new story for you, well, more like a test story chapter to see if this story is any good. So review and tell me how it is for now so I can think of what to doing with this story! With this, I bid you all farewell! Bye!**

There have been many legends about many great things, such as weapons, people, great leaders and even legendary devil fruits that people still talk about to this day. Perhaps the most well known legends are either about the ancient weapons or Gold D. Rogers legendary treasure that he had left behind, igniting the gold age of the pirates. The other, the ancient weapons is a more widely believed legend to be real other then Rogers treasure, were told to be weapons of great power. So powerful were they that they could wipe out whole islands. Such legend made people chase after them and to this day people chase after such legend of old, but some legends have been forgotten. One such legend was the legend of the falling star. Long ago, a single star fell from the sky that split the very seas and caused tsunamis, Earthquakes. The people of that time claimed of how they say a boy inside the fallen star. It was a legend that was forgotten as time went on. That very legend would now come to life.

 **Sea floor, East Blue Sea:**

Deep down in the East Blue Sea, laid a large structure and from the looks of it, it seems like it has been there for hundreds of years. Then all of the sudden, the structure started to shake and the coral started to break and the fish's began to retreat away from the massive structure.

"All systems...green..." A voice echoed from the structure. The massive structure started to slowly rise from the sea floor and as it rose, the coral that was still on it, along with the dust and mud started to fall back down to the sea floor and as it rose, the structure reveled to be a ship, the strange looking ship if you looked at its silhouette, but a ship none the less.

"Estimated time to surface, 28 minutes..." The voice spoke again as the ship rose faster and faster to the surface and as it did, more and more of the ship was reviled. It was a large ship, a battleship class, but it lacked sails and it wasn't made up of wood. It had 4 turrets; each armed with quad cannons, along with that it was armed with smaller cannons for close engagements and other armaments. The ship was clearly built for power.

"Power output...85%...and rising." The voice said again as strange markings started to appear and light up on the ship's hull, superstructure and other parts of the ship. The ship was clearly of foreign design and even built. Then the flag could be seen, thought the flag had seen better days. It was tattered and had holes and worn out, but it was clearly built from sturdy material to have lasted hundreds of years deep on the sea floor. Its colors were red and white, with a red sun in the middle and red rays around it, a rising sun. On each side of the ship's bow the letters SBB were written, followed by a minus sign and the letter 1, the designation of the vessel.

"Breaking surface...now." The voice said as the massive ship broke surface, splitting the sea and causing huge waves to be formed as the sunlight finally hit the metal ship. Now in its full glory, the ship was more than just a large ship, it was a massive ship. The super structure of the ship alone looked like as if it was a city on its own and the massive bridge tower stood at least 20 stories tall from the keel of the ship. It was massive indeed, but strangely, there was no sign of life on board. One would think that a ship of that size would require more than a thousand men to crew it.

"Surface reached...finally." The voice said, but this time the owner of the voice walked out onto the main deck of the ship. The owner had blond spike hair and deep blue eyes. His skin was tanned and he had whiskers like birthmark on his face. He looked up at the shinning sun and smiled a little. How long had he been resting on the sea floor? 900 years may be? He didn't know, but at least it was better than the cold vacuum of space. He shuddered at that. The vacuum of the space was more crushing then the bottom of the sea and he would rather prefer to be on the bottom of the sea than the vacuum of space. Looking back he spotted the flag and smiled at it sadly.

"You been through a lot buddy, but I promise that I won't let anything happen to you now." He spoke to himself as he looked at the tattered flag fondly. So many memoires behind that flag...shaking his head, he turned back around.

"Now then..." He said as he swiped h is hand and a holographic screen appeared before him, showing him everything about his ship or him to be exact since he was the ship. Pressing on one of the buttons, he started to scan for the nearest life form and to his surprise, there were plenty right next to his portside. Walking over to the left side of his ship, he looked down to small wooden...ships? Wooden ships? What the hell? What planet did he crash land on?

"Where in the seven layers of hell did I crash land?" He questioned to himself as he brought back his screen and started to scan the entire planet. The planet was mostly water based with a ring like continent running along the planet like a ring and plenty of other islands scattered throughout the planet. He rubbed his head, it seems like he wasn't on Earth.

"COOL!" He heard as he turned around to find a hand gripping on the rails. He walked over and looked down and his jaw almost came underdone. The owner of the said hand was all the way fucking down to his keel!

 _"T-That's new..."_ He had seen many things, but this was indeed new. Then the owner of the hand sky rocketed past him and landed right behind him. The blond quickly turned around and had the on board weapons pointed at the intruder. The intruder or the intruders were a young man and a boy. The boy had pick hair and round glass and the young man or teenager had black hair, red jacket, blue shorts and a scar under his left eye. The boy looked scared shitless and the teenager looked exited.

"Halt intruders!" The blond yelled the weapons loaded up and were ready to fire. The two intruders stopped and looked at the blond, one in fear and the other in awe.

"Who are you?" The blond questioned while keeping his guard up.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy! And I am going to be king of the pirates! Oh and this is Coby." The now named Luffy intruded himself and the pink haired boy.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki and who allowed you to board me?" The now named Naruto questioned. Luffy then grinned and pointed at Naruto.

"I want you to join my crew!" Luffy stated as Coby's jaws hit the deck and Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry, but I will have to decline. I AM this ship and as such I AM the Captain of this ship." Naruto answered as Coby and Luffy raised an eyebrow? He was the ship? How did that work?

"W-what d-d-does th-that mean?" Coby questioned, but before Naruto could answer, the sound of cannon fire could be heard.

"Hold that thought." Naruto said as he looked to his starboard side and looked at 3 small wooden gunboats with cannons firing at him. He frowned. Like those cannons could do any damage to him. His Wave-Force armor stopped any attack that tried to hit him, meaning that the cannon balls were shattered when they were just about 50 feet away from the ship. Having enough of the useless cannon barrages, he snapped his fingers and one of the turrets in the front moved and pointed right at the 3 ships firing at him.

"You too might want to cover your ears." He said as he snapped his fingers again and three of the barrels fired one shell each that caused waves to form on the water and the roar of the guns, oh god the roar of them sounded like thunder. Each shell handed with pin-point accuracy, obliterating the three ships and shocking the two on him. Seeing a job well done he nodded to himself.

"Now then, get off of me." He stated as he looked at the two with a glare. He didn't like being on him without his position. He had never had a human crew of a Captain like some of his sisters had and he wasn't going to allow that to change anytime soon. Luffy however was not going to give up without a fight after seeing his powers.

"Now you have to join my crew!" Luffy said as Naruto gained a tick mark. Coby gulped. This might go south...really quick, but before it did, he had to stop it.

"C-could you j-just d-d-drop us o-of the n-next island? P-Please?" Coby requested. Naruto looked at the boy who shied away. He hummed to himself before nodding.

"Very well, but after that you two are on your own and I will not join any crew, I don't need a crew to man me." He said as he started to walk and strange panels made up of orange energy formed under him and did so until they made a stairway all the way up to the top of the bridge. He looked ahead and brought up his screen once more and found the nearest island.

"Alright then, let's hope everything works like the guns did." He spoke to himself as he started to move forward slowly, but started to pick up speed until it reached cruising speed.

"Wow! How are we moving without sails!?" Luffy questioned with stars in his eyes, even Coby was amazed. Naruto sighed. Great, it seems like he landed on a planet with ship that used wind to move around. Before he left thought, he had hooked a small wooden craft. With another sigh, he was bombarded with questions by Luffy. He was getting really tried really quickly.

 **Just about an hour later:**

"Wow, it seems like we are here already..." Coby said under his breath. They had arrived to the next island, which happened to have a Marine base, pretty fast. Naruto looked at the Marine base; it had a large tower going up in the middle.

"This is where you depart; use that small craft I hooked on. I'll be submerging now." Naruto said, shocking the two. How the hell was he going to depart his ship? Without warning, the ship started to sink into the water.

"Ah! We are sinking!" Coby shouted out as Luffy quickly grabbed him and looked at Naruto.

"Come on! Your ships sinking! We have to get off!" Luffy stated, but Naruto shook his head.

"I am the ship like I said before. I am not going to abandon myself." Naruto answered calmly as the ships sank into the water. Luffy quickly jumped onto the small craft and watched as the ship and Naruto sank before the ocean surface, though looking down he could see the shadow of the ship _moving_ towards the island. His jaws slowly dropped. Could that ship also go underwater!?

"This settles it! I have to get him to join my crew!" Luffy said as he grinned. Coby just looked at him as if he was crazy. This was most likely the thousandth time he had stated that for the past hour. He sighed and looked forward to the island. That base...it was not only a Marine base, but also housed the demon bounty hunter, Roronoa Zoro. Luffy had stated that Zoro would join his crew as well. Coby however wanted to join the Marine's, so he guessed that this would be the last time he would see Luffy. As the two continues onto the island, they didn't even realize that Naruto was shadowing them.

 **Underwater:**

 _"I should set up a base camp on an island to start producing a fleet on my own."_ He thought to himself, maybe shadowing the two could lead him to a good island where he could set up. He was going to built his own fleet, his own fleet of Fog and then use it blockade all known ports on this world and bring it to its knees. The last fleet of Fog tried this on Earth, but they were searching for something and he wasn't. He had other plans now that he didn't have to follow that search, something some of his sisters were able to do, defy their programming.

 _"World conquest begins now!"_ He said mentally as he chuckled like a madman, thought me might find his dream to change in the near future.

 **Well this is it for now and tell me how this went so I can determine the course of this story. I hope it did well and all. Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**How are you all doing? Good I hope. Now I know that some of you all liked this story, so I made a second chapter and I hope you all like it as well. With this, I bid you all farewell, so with that said, bye!**

Naruto observed the world around him. This might be a new world, but this wasn't his first time. He was originally from a different world, a world of ninjas. His world was plagued by war and death. People killed each other out of hatred, revenge, greed, pride and many more other reasons. He wanted to change all of that. His early life was not easy, always being shunned by people and looked at as if he was trash, but he didn't give a dame. He went on with his life and became a ninja and had many adventures, he would bring peace and things were looking up, but all that changed when the traitor Sasuke shoved a fist of lighting through his chest. Sasuke, the one he thought of as a best friend, comrade, teammate, rival and a brother all but in blood had tried to kill him without any remorse. He was left for dead as his own sensei, Kakashi, opted to save that bastard then him.

 **Flashback:  
** He could feel his eyelids growing heavy and his breathing growing shallow each passing minute. He was dying and he knew it. Was this all his life would amount? Dying is some river? Forgotten by the world? Betrayed by those he trusted? Would his body be even recovered? He could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. It wasn't fair...It wasn't his time to go! He didn't want to die yet! He wanted to bring peace to this world! He wanted to do something more meaningful with his life other than being some deadweight.

Yet even with all of his willpower, he was still dying. He would die soon and he was well aware of it. Then, hate started to grow inside of him. Sasuke, Kakashi, Konoha...he hated them all. He wanted revenge, justice for those who betrayed him! He wanted Konoha burned to the ground, its history nothing more than a whisper, he wanted it wiped out and he knew of one being that would help him. Retreating back to his mindscape, he found the being he was looking for.

"Kyuubi..." He spoke as the Nine Tails looked down at the boy.

 **"Look what you got yourself into this time you brat, and now you will die and me as well and it is your entire fault you flesh bag!"** The Kyuubi roared, even the great Nine Tailed beast could die.

"I know...but I want to make a deal with you." Naruto spoke as he looked at the Kyuubi without fear, who raised his eyebrow up in response.

 **"Oh? And what might this deal be?"** The demon questioned. Naruto took in a deep breath.

"I shall release you from this...prison, but in return you must do one thing..." He paused as he looked at the Tailed beast. The Kyuubi looked as if he was already willing to agree already.

 **"Go on brat!"** The Kyuubi roared.

"I want you to destroy Konoha." Naruto finished as the Kyuubi looked at the boy in shock. The boy was asking him to destroy the village that he loved so much. He guessed it was because of the boy's recent experience.

 **"Very well, I shall agree to that condition."** The Nina Tails answered as Naruto nodded and grabbed the seal that was on the gate. He was about to rip it off, but a hand stopped him.

"Now why would you do that?" A voice questioned.

 **Flashback End:**

His eyes snapped open and he realized that he must have had fallen asleep while he was thinking of the past. He shook his head. He needed to focus right now. Right now he needed to establish a mining base, he needed the resources to create nonmaterial's as it was what he needed for repairs, building new ships, restocking and such. It was the key to maintaining a fleet of Fog ships. The island would be great spot for an undersea mining, but it was too small of an island to have a base established.

"I should see what the people of this world are like." He said to himself as he left his ship body stationed underwater while he went on land. He needed to learn about this world more as there were no computers, satellites and other electronics for him to hack and learn from. Interacting with the locals would be a good start. With that in mind, he went on land. Dressed in a large trench coat that was navy blue. Under neat it he had a standard navy uniform on, along with a few weapons if things got heated. He didn't want to reveal his powers and even if he did, he felt that there were little things he could hack into and turn against the enemy. He still had his super-human strength and his wave-force armor, but he opted to us standard weapons, such as assault rifles and what not if he got into trouble. He wanted to remain unknown as possible.

Walking through the town he noticed how happy everyone looked, but really he could tell that they were scared. From what, he did not know. As he kept walking, he spotted a few sailors, dressed in white and blue.

 _"Those must be the Marines that Cody was talking about."_ He thought as he observed the Marines patrolling the small town.

"Did you here? Three Marine Battleships were sunk by a strange looking ship, according to the survivors that is." One of the Marine soldiers said. Naruto bit his lips, great, it seems like news somehow spreads quickly, that and there were survivors. Dammit all! One the plus side, those were battleships he sunk.

 _"More like gunboats."_ He added as he listened in on the Marines.

"Yh, at least they got a picture of what it looked like. Haven't see the picture yet, but I here it's a monster ship." Another Marine said.

 _"What the hell?! They already have a picture?!"_ He questioned in his mind. For a backwards planet, they sure had some technologies down. Now he would have to travel while submerged to avoid anyone who came after him.

"Oi! It's you!" He heard an all too familiar voice. With a sigh he turned around to find Luffy and Coby. How the hell did they find his so soon?!

"Yes, Luffy, it is me..." He said as he sighed once more.

"You have to join my crew!" Luffy said again as Naruto gained a tick mark. That question again...he didn't want to join a crew nor did he need a crew!

"For the last fucking time, no! I don't want to join any crew! Now leave me alone!" Naruto said as he started walking to the Marine base, hoping that it would scare the pirate away, but it didn't. With his angry almost boiling over, he turned around and gave them a nasty look.

"Listen here brat, if you don't stop right now, I will not only kill you, but I will sink this whole damn island into the sea! So for the sake of the innocent lives here, stop following me!" Naruto stated. Luffy looked at him with a blank face while Coby was shaking in fear.

"No!" Luffy said with a grin and Naruto was almost, key word almost, ready to kill the fool. However before he could, he heard the screams of a little girl. Looking up he noticed a little girl was thrown into the air. Thinking quickly, he jumped up and grabbed her before landing safely down on the same spot.

"Hey, are you ok?" He might be a killing machine, but that didn't mean he was senseless. Unlike most of the fog Fleet, he was one of the few to achieve human understanding and emotions, mostly become of the fact that he was originally human to start out with. He wanted to achieve peace, world peace, and if he needed to do such a thing then he need to understand humans first. As such, he condemned killing of the weak and innocent.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you!" The little girl said as she stood up and wiped away the nonexistent dust. Naruto nodded.

"Now run along little girl." He said as the girl looked behind him to the wall before she turned away and ran back home. Naruto noticed and looked back. There was something or someone behind that wall. Turning back around, he jumped up the wall to find a single man tied to a cross like post. He had green hair, which was strange on its own. He looked like he was starved and was out there for quite the time. Cody and Luffy climbed up the wall and observed as the bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro, being beaten by a blond young man. Shaking his head, Naruto jumped down. He had other things to worry about right now. Just then his stomach growled. Damn, he forgot that he could also go hungry due to his human side. He noticed that Luffy was missing, but he didn't care. Walking back into town he started to look for a place to eat.

 **About a few hours later:**

Naruto growled is anger. After he had eaten his lunch, he decided to head out as he had stayed here for long enough, but all that went to hell when Luffy had the bright idea of breaking Zoro free, which he did, but the Marines had the whole island on lockdown. No one could leave for now and as such, he was confronted by some Marines who tried to stop him.

"Listen here, leave me be and I will not harm you, but if you keep on trying to stop me, then I will hurt you." Naruto threatened. He was not in the mood to be stopped and made to wait. The Marines however refused to move.

"Sir please, the island is on temporary lock down. The lock down will be lifted soon, so please wait sir." One of the Marines officers stated, but Naruto was not in the mood to wait.

"I will say this one more time, let. me. leave." Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes. The Marines took this as a threat and leveled their guns. Seeing this Naruto laughed. Like those guns could hurt him. He stepped forward and was about to be shot at, but everyone stopped as Luffy jumped in.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to my crew member?" Luffy questioned, but was silenced when he felt a strong kill intent. Turning back, he could see Naruto with and angry expression on his face.

"First off, I am not your crew member, second off, get out of my way." Naruto said as he shoved Luffy aside and contained to walk forward. The Marines, scared, fire their guns. People watched as the bullets drew closer and closer to the blond man, but just when they were able to hit him, they stopped. They could see some kind of field holding the bullets in place.

"I warned you..." Naruto said as he repelled the bullets back to their owners, who ended up severely wounded. With the Marines now on the ground bleeding he kept on walking, but when he got to the harbor, he found almost a dozen Marine battleships.

"Goddammit!" He shouted in annoyance. Let it be known that Naruto was easily annoyed and this world was annoying him to no end. Apparently the Marines worked fast and he sure that they wouldn't let him leave with a fight. So he was going to obliterate this small fleet.

"Fuck it...I'll just destroy them all and this time, no survivors." He said as he tapped his foot once and his ship body, which he quickly jumped on and faced the Marine ships, whose crews were filled with shock and awe at the sight of such a ship. With a single command the ship detached horizontally and four massive black spheres emerged from the water. In the center of the ship was a complex set of machinery consisting of large circularize rings and in the middle was a large white sphere of energy. The black spheres took up positions behind him, near the stern of the ship. Energy could be seen building up in the white sphere of energy that was located right in the center of the ship. Aiming his hand to the Marine ship on the far right he chose his first target.

"Die." He said as the white sphere unleashed a blast of pure white energy was sent at lightning speed, parting the water as it passed through. The blast hit the Marine ship on the right and as he moved his hand to the left, so did the ship moved to the left, destroying the other Marine ships in the path of the blast. Seeing that all the ships were destroyed, he stopped and his ship reverted back. With the Marine ships removed, he nodded to himself and went on his way. What he didn't know was that he had labeled himself as an enemy of not just the Marines, but the world government and would earn the infamous nickname Azuma Aoi Umi no Kyōfu, Terror of the East Blue Sea or as some would call him Azuma Aoi Umi no Kyojin, Giant of the East Blue Sea. Whichever nickname you call him with, his name would be spoken of thought the 4 seas of this world, from peasants to kings, and he would be feared or respected. This was rebirth of a legend.

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed it and Naruto might seem a bit OCC, but there is a story behind this. Anyways, I hope it was good and to let you know that this story won't be my main concern. With that said, I bid you all fair well, bye!**


End file.
